


Kaiba Phone

by darkmus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Cute, Ficlet, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba creates his own phone to rival the iPhone. Inspired by <a href="http://darkmus.tumblr.com/post/124879484811/ghost-in-the-ruins-gamesetomatch-yuujoh-scraw">this</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaiba Phone

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't yell at me about the specs I mentioned in the fic, I took it from the comic.

Joey squawked as Seto plucked his iPhone out of his grasp.

"Use this; it's better," he said in response, and filled Joey's hands with a sleek, 5.45 inch by 2.65 inch pearlescent white device.

The screen glowed with a crisp Kaiba Corp logo on its staggeringly high resolution display.

"Oh," Joey breathed. 

"Go ahead. Play around with it."

Joey tapped the logo, and it landed on a well-designed home screen. 

"Bigger than the iPhone 6, 10 megapixel camera, synchronizes your gaming data across platforms, and won't suddenly turn off when you're trying to write an email."

"Wow."

"Also has Bluetooth hologram capabilities."

Joey hummed, impressed. 

"We've already reached out to app developers to re-create them for the KC OS," Seto continued. "... So we can still Snapchat," he added with a smirk.

"This is real nice," said Joey in awe. He was still swiping through and exploring everything. "Wait, you loaded all my pics on this already?"

"Yes, because you're not going to use this anymore," Seto said waving the old phone.

Joey rolled his eyes. "Is this because your iPhone randomly shut down on you that one time?"

"No," he replied, a bit too quickly. "Kaiba Corp needed to expand into this market anyway. There wasn't anything to handle mobile gaming properly. This phone is optimized for that."

"Uh huh," agreed Joey placatingly. 

"Besides, mine is much better."

Joey snorted and Seto gave him a wilting stare that had long lost its effect throughout the years. 

"Fuck Apple," Seto scoffed.


End file.
